Have You Seen My Childhood?
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: a songfic, starring three characters with the most depressing childhoods: uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke and gaara of the desert.


**Have You Seen My Childhood?**

**I**

_... have you seen my childhood?_

The blonde boy ran. Fast.

Away from the people. Away from the fire that he so loved to play with. Though he ran not because they were chasing him, he did so because he couldn't take anymore.

'... I'm a monster... I'm a monster...' he muttered under his breath as he disappeared into the forest.

_i'm searching for the world that i come from  
cause i've been looking around  
in the lost and found of my heart_

Deciding that he had strayed far enough from the crowd, the boy stopped, exhausted. He sat under a tree and stared at the perfectly clear blue sky.

The laughter of village children he had heard once before resounded in his mind. He saw them once on a day like this... and how he wished he could've joined them, to have seized the perfect day to play, as anyone has the right to do so.

_no one understands me_

But no. There were no such days for Uzumaki Naruto.

_they view it as strange eccentricities_

Unfair, he thought. The whole world was unfair. Of all the kids in Konoha, it had to be him. What's so psecial about having a raging demon sealed inside your body? Nothing. In fact, it sucked. If it wasn't for kyuubi, he would've been a normal kid... doing normal things and probably living a normal life.

_cause i keep kidding around  
like a child but pardon me_

_people say i'm not okay  
cause i love such elementary things_

He imagined... what if it hadn't been him? He'd belong to the crowd he had just ran away from. And what would be funnier than that, he asked himself.

_it's been my fate to compensate_

It'd be funnier if he was one of those kids who made fun of the freak who had a demon in his body, who posed more as a threat rather than one of his own.

_for the childhood i've never known_

**II**

_... have you seen my childhood?_

He used to be happy. He didn't use to care about things beyond that of which he could carry. Being alive was good enough, especially when your older brother is the strongest in your clan. Kind of brings out that proud feeling, doesn't it?

Imagine this little kid's horror when he saw the blood of his entire clan flowing on the ground by his feet. But what he couldn't grasp is that it wasn't the doing of any of their enemies... it was spilled by one of their own.

_i'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

Uchiha Itachi... the person he had looked up to. His older brother.

_like pirates and adventurous dreams  
of conquest and kings on the throne_

Itachi had taken almost everything from Sasuke. His family, a normal life, and more things Sasuke should've held near and dear... things other than killing his brother to pursue him to live.

Things to tell him that there was more to life, to tell him that he had another purpose.

_before you judge me,_

'I must kill him. It is my PURPOSE.' Such strong words.

_try hard to love me_

The raven haired boy stopped himself from reminiscing. It was... too much. Even after all those years, even after all he had already been through after that fateful day. He stood up and went, for Orochimaru summoned him.

_look within your heart then ask,_

'It is time.'

**III**

_have you seen my childhood?_

Another sleepless night. He tried hard to fight the memories off.

'Can I play with you?' Finally, he mustered the courage to speak to them as he held the ball he had just retrieved from a high wall, with a little help of course.

_people say im strange that way  
cause i love such elementary things_

'Get away from me, you freak!' one girl shouted.

'Look, it's Gaara the monster!' another boy added.

_its been my fate to compensate  
for the childhood i've never known_

Gaara wasn't always the blood thirsty monster he is now. All he wanted was someone to play with, to talk to... to love. But unfortunately, he wasn't "stable". He never intented to kill, but he couldn't stop the sand, even if he tried.

And to think he thought it was love all those years.

_... have you seen my childhood?_

And then there was Yashamaru... the only memory of his mother, for he looked almost exactly like her. The one who stops him whenever he was about to kill someone AGAIN, unintentionally. The one who told him what love was all about.

Gaara caused him pain the moment he was born. And that scar drove him to kill the boy.

_i'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

Gaara closed his eyes. He remembered everything as if it was yesterday.

'So you were forced to kill me, right? You didn't want to kill me, right?' the boy asked, blubbering through his tears.

'No. I could've refused if I wanted to... but the truth is...'

_like fantastical stories to share_

He hated him... for killing his sister. Sand mixed with blood as Yashamaru delivered his final blow, which was of course in vain.

There was no one who loved him. There was no one to love. There was NO love. From then on this was burned into his thoughts. Into his life.

_the dreams i would dare, watch me fly..._

'I love only myself. I fight only for myself. I live only for myself.'

_before you judge me, try hard to love me  
the painful youth i've had..._

Painful.

_have you seen my childhood?_

_owari_


End file.
